Love, War and Truths
by miaow227
Summary: Basically parents out for weekend, sleepover with the DigiDestined, you imagine the rest. Takari with some Taiora and Mimato.
1. The Beginning

~Love, War and Truths~  
  
The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters or merchandise  
etc.  
  
OK I started writing this fic ages ago, and some of my friends read it then. Since then, I have decided to have a massive re-write of the whole  
thing, because, quite frankly, it was (like all my other fics) absolute  
rubbish.  
  
Alice: You're telling me.  
  
Me: (glares at Alice)  
  
Alice: Er I mean I was just joking your fics are great!  
  
Also there are some things in this fic you just have to kinda go along  
with.in other words, some really un-realistic stuff is in it so yeah.  
  
Enough with the introductions, on with the fic!  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'OK! Bye!' Tai and Kari yelled after the car that was travelling fast down the dusty road in Heighton View Terrance. It was a weekend in the summer holidays, and their parents had gone to see their aunt for a few days.  
  
Tai sighed in relief. 'Well we'd better get going, otherwise nothing's gonna be ready on time for the sleepover.'  
  
'I told you already, Tai, we aren't allowed to have any more than two friends over at a time, Mum said-'  
  
'Who cares what Mum said? Listen Kari, if you don't go along with this then I'll tell a certain someone what you put in your diary last week.' he grinned. He had just happened to see it lying there with the page open, and being the loving, caring sibling that he was, he decided to read a few paragraphs..  
  
Kari blushed slightly and replied ' Tai, I still don't believe you read my diary! And besides. I was only um, joking when I put that down. But I suppose I'll have to go along with it anyway, I mean you know.just in case you read something else in my diary.'  
  
'Great. I'll get the apartment set up while you go shopping for supplies. Here's some of the money Mum gave us (he handed over a twenty pound note - yes I know it's a lot) and don't forget to buy some popcorn!'  
  
Kari nodded and went off towards the shops. 'Finally,' Tai thought, 'now I have the place to myself for a bit.'  
  
He took the elevator upstairs to the apartment. When he got inside he roughly shoved the sofas against the wall and got some sheets, blankets and pillows out from the airing cupboard, plonking some in his and Kari's bedroom on the way back. He had just sat down and congratulated himself when his sister walked in, carrying a couple of shopping bags from Yolei's family's convenience store.  
  
'So that's what took you so long, I thought you'd been abducted. Why didn't you go to the one on the corner?'  
  
'Because Yolei's place has more choice and I ran into some friends on the way who were going in that direction,' she answered simply, pulling off her trainers and dumping the shopping bags on the table. 'Well aren't you going to help me?'  
  
'Nope. I did the apartment, fair deal.' When he saw the look on his sister's face he added, 'but then again, I guess you could use some help.'  
  
He walked towards the table. 'What did you buy, anyway?' he asked, seeing the heaving carrier bags, 'the whole of Japan?'  
  
'No,' giggled Kari, after seeing her brother's face, 'just some essentials.' She then brought out of the bags: bottles of Coke, Lemonade and Fanta Orange, chocolate bars, cookies, ice-cream, bags of popcorn, M 'n' Ms and marshmallows.  
  
'Sheesh. Oh well, guess we'll need all of it.'  
  
'Have you rung the others up yet?'  
  
'Yep. About a week ago.'  
  
'TAI!'  
  
'What?'  
  
Kari sighed heavily and walked slowly into the bedroom to set up the sheets etc. She had a strange feeling that this would be one hell of a sleepover.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
OK well that was the first chapter, I know nothing much happened in it but  
I had to explain some stuff now to save me doing it later on.  
  
By the way, THIS WILL HAVE TAKARI IN IT. It will also have some Taiora, Kenkayo (is that right?) and Mimato, though not that much. I'm warning you  
now in case you don't like those couples. Aren't I nice?  
  
In the next chapter of 'Love, War and Truths':  
  
All the DigiDestined arrive for the sleepover of the century (yeah right), what horrors are in store? Also we find out exactly who Kari was writing  
about in her diary (I give you three guesses, if you still don't get it then look up to the capital letters in the last paragraph) plus a game of  
Truth ensues.what will be revealed? Find out next time!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please please please review!!!!!! If you do then I promise to take a look  
at your fics if you've written some!  
  
(((((((((((((( 


	2. Popcorn and Secrets

~Love, War and Truths~ - Part Two  
  
Popcorn and Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related apart from a beach  
ball, an annual and a few videos.  
  
I need more reviews!!!!!! Come on people, I know you can do better than  
that. Anyway, here's part two.  
  
Roz: She also doesn't own anything else in this fic like movies, food and  
drinks etc. mentioned.  
  
Me: On with the next chapter! Whee!  
  
Roz: Here we go again.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'DING DONG!'  
  
'Tai will you get that? I'm just putting some food out.'  
  
'Sisters these days' thought Tai rolling his eyes.  
  
He opened the door to his best friend and his brother with their stuff, bags of popcorn and smiling faces.  
  
Tai eyed the popcorn doubtfully, standing aside letting them in.  
  
'What's the matter? Didn't we bring enough?' asked Matt.  
  
'Er, no, in fact we kinda have a lot already. Hey TK why don't you take it into the kitchen, Kari's in there doing God knows what.'  
  
'OK!' said TK, a little bit too quickly. Blushing, he hurried off to meet his best friend.  
  
'So Tai, when's everybody else com-'  
  
'DING DONG!'  
  
'Guess that's them now.'  
  
This time he opened the door to his girlfriend, Mimi, Joe and Izzy.  
  
'Hey guys, come on in,' he said, greeting Sora with a kiss. Next to him Matt was doing the same to Mimi. Joe and Izzy just glanced at each other and claimed their beds at one end of the room.  
  
'So, are any of the others here yet?'  
  
'No. Kari and TK are in the kitchen getting the food ready.'  
  
Mimi and Sora exchanged knowing glances.  
  
'We brought popcorn,' Joe interrupted. We figured that we might need some,' he said, referring to the two big bags on his 'bed'.  
  
'That's strange, so did we,' Mimi started to say, before being interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Matt opened the door to four smiling faces, each carrying bulging bags, of which he reckoned he could take a guess at what was inside. Davis leapt in straight away, followed by Cody who was then followed by Yolei with Ken's arm round her shoulder.  
  
'Where's Kari?' asked Davis.  
  
'Never mind that, hey we brought loads of popcorn! It might be a bit much, but we'll probably eat it all anyway, knowing Davis.' Yolei said quickly, ignoring Davis' pouting at being interrupted.  
  
A few minutes later everybody was in the family room talking. Cody had sat himself between Joe and Izzy, who was already on his Pineapple laptop.  
  
Tai put Now 55 on the CD player.  
  
'Well, we'll see you later guys' said Mimi, who was shoving Yolei and Kari into the bedroom.  
  
Sora closed the door behind them and grinned.  
  
'Right, now for the real party to start.'  
  
'Erm, what do you mean 'real party'? And why are we in here at this time?' Yolei asked worriedly.  
  
'All will be revealed. Right, let's start.'  
  
'What exactly are we doing?' asked Kari, getting the feeling that she wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.  
  
'Truth of course!' exclaimed Mimi a little too hyper actively.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
'So, now that the girls have gone, what shall we do?'  
  
There was an audible sigh by TK, Joe, Cody and Izzy, who didn't want to be the ones to watch pairs of boyfriends and girlfriends all night.  
  
' I dunno. We could watch a video.'  
  
'Nah, too early for that.'  
  
'I'M NOT PLAYING TRUTH MIMI AND THAT'S FINAL!' All the boys heard Yolei's voice screaming clearly.  
  
Kari's room..  
  
'Oh come on, Yolei. Your with Ken now so you don't have to hide the fact that you like him anymore, do you?'  
  
'S'pose.'  
  
Kari just sat there, panic-stricken. Now she understood why Mimi and Sora had wanted to play this, so they could get her to admit her true feelings for her best friend. 'Dammit' she thought in her head, though it must have shown on her face, because Sora asked mischievously:  
  
'You don't have anything to hide do you Kari?'  
  
'No,' she managed to squeak.  
  
'Then let's play!'  
  
Back to the boys.  
  
'There is absolutely no way that I'm spying on the girls! It's a private conversation!' Joe exclaimed for what seemed like the thousandth time in two minutes.  
  
'Fine.' Tai muttered. 'But all I'm saying is that your gonna miss out on some great secrets.'  
  
'Yeah, private secrets!'  
  
'Oh leave him, Tai.' Matt said quickly. He sneaked up to the door and put a strange sort of device on the door of Kari's room, which magnified the sound within it. He had just happened to bring it along after extensive hints from Mimi ever since she had found out about the sleepover. 'Everybody quiet. We don't want them to find out that we're listening in.otherwise we're dead meat.'  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'OK I'll start,' Sora told the other three girls who were sitting in a sort of semi circle. ' Who's gonna be my victim then?' she asked, looking hopefully at Kari.  
  
'I will!' yelled Yolei. Mimi scowled at her and motioned towards Kari. Suddenly, Yolei gets what she's trying to say, and screeches delightfully at playing matchmaker.  
  
The Boys.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' whispered Tai and Matt at the exact same time, covering their ears.  
  
'Hey, Yolei's nice. She's just going to try and er.help out a friend.' Ken said knowledgably. 'She can just get a little too excited some times though.not that I'm saying that's a bad thing.' he stopped noticing that the boys around him were looking at him strangely.  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'Erm, actually I've changed my mind. Why don't you go Kari?'  
  
'No. You wanted to go so you are going first to be asked a question,' Kari said with relief that Yolei caught on to Sora and Mimi's plan that bit too late.  
  
Sora, disappointed, asked:  
  
'Ok as this is kinda a very personal question, you only have to tell me.' Mimi and Kari sighed. ' How far do you think you and Ken will go with your relationship?' she knew it was a really bad truth, but she hadn't thought of any for Yolei so she had had to think fast.  
  
Yolei blushed and leaned forward to whisper in Sora's ear. Sora's grin grew wider as Yolei finished what she was saying.  
  
The Other Side of the Door.  
  
'This sucks! Why does Sora have to be so nice?!'  
  
'Calm down, guys. I think Joe's right, this is like prying into their private life!'  
  
'Cody's right,' added TK. As much as he wanted to hear what Kari thought of him, he didn't want to find out in this sort of way.  
  
'You guys are no fun,' Davis replied. 'This is one of the only ways that Kari can express her feelings for me without being embarrassed!'  
  
'Oh grow up, Davis.'  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'Right. Soooo, Kari.'  
  
A voice inside her head told her what was coming.  
  
'Yeah?' she asked quietly.  
  
'Ok, we all know that you have a crush on someone.now who is it? Come on, you have to tell the truth! Is it.'  
  
The Boys.  
  
'Is it.' the boys waited with baited breaths, especially Tai and TK. Suddenly the strange device-that-I-don't-have-a-name-for beeped once and the little flashing light went off.  
  
'Dammit! I forgot to charge up the battery!' cried Matt.  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'.TK?'  
  
Kari suddenly found the floor very interesting and slowly began to change to an amazing shade of red. She tried to pretend not to notice that her face was as red as a tomato, but it was useless.  
  
'I KNEW IT!' yelled Yolei at the exact same time that Mimi did. Sora grinned triumphantly at the poor young girl sitting before her. 'Tai's gonna kill me after this,' she thought. Then again it was worth it to have her and Mimi's (and now Yolei's) suspicions confirmed.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Who is it?' Tai glared at the boys around him. Though he knew perfectly well who it was. He remembered exactly what he had found in his sister's diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I'm going mad. Today I went bowling with TK and as soon as I saw him I felt different than I usually do. My heart kind of gave a little leap when I saw him coming out of his apartment. I even blushed, dammit, when he said 'hi' to me. Not that he noticed, of course. I don't believe it, I think I'm falling in love with my best friend! This is truly awful though. We've known each other since we were eight years old and now I can never even look him in the eye without going red or doing something stupid. He's bound to notice sometime.he's not exactly stupid is he? Now I understand how all those girls at school feel about him, but they only like him for his looks, whereas he's always been there for me, all those times in the Digital World when he pretended not to be afraid in front of me. He was so sweet back then, of course he still his.oh I really need someone to tell me what to do! He'll never fell the same way, he'll never think of me as more than a best friend. I can't even tell Tai, he'll tease me about it forever and he'll probably tell Matt who's gonna tell.  
  
He smiled privately to himself. The thing is, he knew that TK did like his sister as more than a best friend, even he was not that stupid. It was pretty obvious, but he didn't have the heart to tell either of them. He had even talked about it with Sora, and she reckoned that the only person who could tell them was each other.  
  
TK had gone unusually quiet. A tiny part of him, the hope which had earned him his crest, thought maybe.just maybe.but then again, what was the chance in that? She was one of the most popular girls in school, she had boys swarming all over her, why would she pick him?  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'Guys I'm gonna go and get some popcorn from the kitchen, OK?' Kari stated, she wanted to be out of the room as much as possible, now that the DigiDestined girls knew her biggest secret.  
  
'Fine. Can you get some M 'n' Ms too?' asked Yolei, who was practically exploding with excitement.  
  
'And hurry up!' Mimi added quickly  
  
'OK.'  
  
She stood up and walked to the door, towards the unsuspecting boys, who were now fighting over the device and who should get to fix it.  
  
The door opened suddenly, knocking Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis onto the floor, on top of TK, Cody, Joe and Izzy.  
  
'What the hell are you guys doing?' Then she suddenly realised, 'Mimi! Sor- '  
  
Tai tackled her as softly as possible to the ground, covering her mouth as he did so. He whispered in her ear,  
  
'The thing cut out before we could hear who your 'lover boy' was.'  
  
Although she was in a very uncomfortable position, Kari was still flooded with relief, though tried to act like nothing had happened.  
  
Kari's Room.  
  
'Did you just hear something? I'm sure I heard Kari just now.' started Sora, but Mimi cut her short.  
  
'No! I mean, it's probably the boys, you know how much noise they make.heh heh.'she finished with a fake chuckle. Luckily for her, the other two didn't notice, and continued playing with each other's hair.  
  
The Boys (and Kari).  
  
'I am a HOSTAGE????' Kari screamed in a whisper (you know what I mean).  
  
Tai had reluctantly let his sister breathe, after making her promise not to make any noise above a whisper.  
  
'Your not really a hostage, just...well yeah you are a hostage. Only until the rest of the girls come out of the bedroom.' Matt decided to add onto the end of the sentence.  
  
Davis pulled her down onto the floor next to him.  
  
'Come on Kari, you don't have to be shy.I know you like me as more than just a friend here.come on, admit it.'  
  
'Davis! Stop harassing my sister!'  
  
'And I've told you already, Davis, you're a great friend and stuff, it's just I don't see you that way, alright?' she really wanted to get the message across to him, but he never seemed to get it.  
  
'But-'  
  
'Can't you just leave her alone? She said she doesn't want that sort of relationship, so just leave it!' Everybody looked at TK, surprised at his outburst. He generally only ever became mad when it was something to do with the powers of darkness, not over something as small as this.  
  
'Oh, and I suppose you would be better for her TS?'  
  
The other boys glanced at each other, knowing that this could turn nasty.  
  
'At least I don't hound her like you do! Following her around everywhere she goes like an obsessed maniac.'  
  
'At least I care about her TC!' This time he had gone too far. The next thing Davis saw was stars as he was hit in the face with a well-placed punch from his 'rival'. He recovered quickly though, and lunged out at TK, only just intercepted by Matt in time. Together Matt and Tai ( I know I use them a lot) managed to prise them apart, though that didn't stop them from shouting curses at each other. All this commotion made the girls come out of the bedroom just in time to see Kari crying shouting:  
  
'Will you stop it please! I've had enough of you two, fighting over me like some sort of possession!' she ran sobbing into the bathroom and slammed the door. Even though she kind of liked it when TK did that, she just wished that he'd be a bit more sensitive to her feelings sometimes.  
  
'Now see what you've done!' yelled Tai angrily at the two younger boys.  
  
'I'll go talk to her.' TK said sadly. He was ashamed of how he had acted, and he wanted to apologise.  
  
'No. I'll do it, I'm her brother.'  
  
'Tai,' Sora said, placing an arm on his shoulder, 'I know this may seem like a crazy idea, but maybe it's best if TK goes. Even though he was part of the fight, he's her best friend too.'  
  
Tai melted at Sora's words.  
  
'Fine. But don't be too long.'  
  
Davis looked as though he was about to say something, but Ken's glare made him stop just in time.  
  
In the Bathroom.  
  
Kari heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head up from her knees, expecting her brother or Sora, but instead finding TK looking down at her sadly.  
  
'Look, Kari, I know your really mad at me. I honestly don't know why I blew up like that, it's not like me to do that over something like this. I know you probably might not forgive me, for a while yet, anyway, but I just came to say I'm sorry.'  
  
'It's not your fault,' Kari sighed. 'It's Davis. He started it. I just wish that he's get the message, but I don't want to be mean to him, he's really nice to me all the time and I feel really guilty that I can never give him what he wants.'  
  
'Sometimes you've gotta be cruel to be kind, Kari. If you don't tell him now, he'll never get it.'  
  
'But I have told him! He just won't listen! If only there was another way, it would be so much simpler!' But thanks anyway.'  
  
TK stood there in disbelief. 'Er, thanks for what?'  
  
'For being there for me, for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it,' she smiled her sweet smile that he had grown to fall in love with.  
  
'Mmmm maybe we getter go back to the others before Tai thinks I've killed you.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
He pulled her to her feet and they entered the family room where the others had started to play on the Xbox.  
  
'That was quick,' remarked Izzy, looking up from his laptop.  
  
'Yeah well,' Kari sniffed. 'I feel a lot better now. Where's Davis?'  
  
'Gone to the video store with Ken,' replied Yolei. So how about some popcorn and M 'n' Ms then Kari?'  
  
'K.'  
  
About 3 Simpsons' Road Rages later, Davis and Ken returned from the BlockBuster a few streets away with the video.  
  
'What did you get?'  
  
'It better not be a boring action film..'  
  
'I hope it's not a sci-fi.'  
  
'Did you get a comedy?'  
  
'Wow hold on,' Davis stopped the various statements throughout the room. 'We got two.'  
  
'Well Ken?' Joe asked.  
  
'We've got 'The Haunting' and 'Johnny English.' There was a murmur of approval throughout the group.  
  
(A/N: I love those films! ' The Haunting ' is really good 'cause it has a story to it as well as horror, and Johnny English is so un realistic but hilarious! (At least I hope all the agents in England haven't all been blown up.oh dear.))  
  
'Well I guess they're better than some of the films you could have picked,' remarked Cody.  
  
'Yeah. But it's too early to watch them yet, especially 'The Haunting', you need to watch that one in the dark.'  
  
'So what are we going to do until then?'  
  
'We could play a game.,' Sora started, before Mimi finished her sentence for her.  
  
'like Truth or Dare!'  
  
All the boys groaned at the suggestion.  
  
'Well do you have any better ideas Ken?' asked Yolei.  
  
'I uh, well I mean.'  
  
'Exactly. So let's start playing!'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Just please review! I'm celebrating because this is the longest chapter I  
have ever written!!!  
  
A whopping (for me) 12 (and two thirds) pages!!!!  
  
Wow!!!! Do you know how hard it is for me to write that much?  
  
I promise that the Truth or Dare game will be much more interesting..read the next chapter to find out exactly what madness will be unleashed in the  
Kamiya household!  
  
Until next time, my loyal reviewers, keep writing great fics out there.and  
keep writing great Takaris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
((((((((((((( 


	3. The Game

~Love, War and Truths~ - part 3  
  
The Game Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Mummy Returns' or 'Johnny English'. I also  
don't own Digimon, if I did then.  
  
There would no Sorato, just Taiora  
  
Series 3 and 4 would have the series 2 characters as the age I'm writing them now (well they could age a couple of years, but other than that, no)  
  
The epilogue at the end would be totally different  
  
Obviously there would be loads of Takari!  
  
Francesca: What are you going on about now...  
  
Me: Well you like Japanese Anime too!  
  
Francesca: Yeah s'pose. Just get on with it.  
  
On with the fic and please review!!!!  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
'Ok I'll go first,' Yolei told the boys who were now glaring at Ken fiercely.  
  
'I'm not playing,' Cody stated.  
  
'Me neither,' added Joe.  
  
'Fine!' Yolei retorted. 'How about you Iz?' she asked with puppy eyes.  
  
'Erm.I might comply for a short while.'  
  
'Great! Right, let's see.oh, I think I'll go with Izzy. Truth or Dare?'  
  
Izzy was about to reply 'truth' to escape some dangerous situations but one look from Matt was enough to change his mind.  
  
'Dare.'  
  
'Ok, let's see.mmmm.'  
  
She thought for a couple of minutes before a smile slowly began to creep upon her face.  
  
'I've got it! You have to run around the apartment block twice like an idiot.'  
  
Tai snorted about how easy the dare was.  
  
'Wait I'm not finished yet! And whilst you're doing that you have to have some underwear on your head and scream 'I love.Matt Ishida!' the whole time.  
  
There was a stunned silence. Yolei smiled at her diabolical little plan. She thought it was mean of Matt to force Izzy to do a dare, so she decided to get him back.  
  
'Do I have to?' he asked slowly, taking in what he had just heard.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Well do I have to use my own underwear? Because you said nothing about it being my own.'  
  
'Exactly!' Tai exclaimed; ' You should have one of the girl's bras on your head!'  
  
There was another stunned silence, before most of the boys nodded, agreeing slowly whilst the girls grimaced and shot death glares at their leader.  
  
'Do you really think that I'm going to take mine off?'  
  
'No way!'  
  
'Whatever, just not me, I'm setting the dare remember?'  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kari.  
  
'Oh no! Not me, no way! I'm the youngest girl here, why should I have to-'  
  
'Because you're the only one here who has others that you're not wearing,' said Davis, practically drooling with suspense (don't flame me here).  
  
'But why?' she wailed mournfully. TK pitied his best friend. He knew what it was like to be the youngest (I mean like as in she's the youngest girl here).  
  
Tai got up and began to walk towards the bedroom.  
  
'Well I'll get one myself if I have to, I know where they are.'  
  
Kari watched him go sadly.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll get him back later,' Sora told the younger girl, trying to give words of comfort. She was only thirteen, after all.  
  
Tai came marching back in, holding a black bra at arm's length making a disgusted face. He dropped it into Izzy's unsuspecting lap making him shriek in surprise.  
  
Tai shuddered and turned to Matt.  
  
'You are so lucky you don't have a sister.'  
  
'Yeah tell me about it,' commented Davis, who was staring so much at the item in Izzy's lap that Ken had to slap him on the back before he could come to his senses.  
  
'Well go on Iz!'  
  
'Er, Ok.' Slowly he picked up 'the item' and Davis helped to secure it to his head.  
  
'Now go!'  
  
Izzy got up, and shut the door behind him. Someone opened the windows wide and a few minutes later loud shouting could be heard:  
  
'I LOVE MATT ISHIDA! I LOVE MATT ISHIDA! I LOVE MATT ISHIDA! I LOVE MATT ISHIDA! I LOVE MATT ISHIDA!'  
  
This made the girls collapse into giggles, and the boys listen in disbelief to the computer genius.  
  
'Never thought he had it in him.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Izzy returned through the door panting, with beads of sweat running down his face.  
  
'God, you need to work out a little more, Iz.'  
  
'Yeah.well.here.' he handed the lingerie back to Kari who turned slightly red when she noticed that TK was looking at it, before returning to the bedroom to put it out of sight.  
  
'Black lingerie,' Mimi mused to Sora. 'You know what that means, don't you?'  
  
'Yep. Well it's only a film, but I'd say it was pretty accurate.'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' asked Yolei.  
  
'Well you know in the film '10 Things I Hate About You' (I don't own that either).'  
  
Yolei screwed up her face trying to remember.  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'Would somebody please explain what going on?' one of the boys enquired. But before they could answer, Kari entered the room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok this is the scene form the film that they are referring to, beware under 12's (film's rated a 12):  
  
'Aha! Black panties!'  
  
'What does that tell us?'  
  
'It means she wants to have sex someday that's what!'  
  
But.she could just like the colour.'  
  
'You don't buy black lingerie unless you want someone to see it.'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
'Later. Ok Iz, it's your turn to pick someone now.'  
  
'Ok, Ken. Truth or Dare?'  
  
'Dare.'  
  
'Sing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears.'  
  
'What? You are joking, I can't even sing!'  
  
'Come on, Ken!'  
  
Everybody begged him and poor dear Ken was told that he'd have to do a forfeit if he refused to do it.  
  
'Fine. I'll do it! But I swear that I'll get you later Iz!'  
  
He picked up one of the girl's hairbrushes whilst Cody (he and Joe are watching the game) put on the CD.  
  
(I personally have nothing against Britney Spears, or her first single, but some people (though no one I know, just people on this site) think she's tacky etc. and also it would be very hard for a boy to sing this song, as well as embarrassing.)  
  
(You can imagine the song)  
  
Ken looked at the disbelief in the faces of those around the coffee table (aka stage) who were staring at him.  
  
Yolei got up and almost squeezed him to death with a hug.  
  
'Wow! Now I have a boyfriend who can sing as well as a genius and a great football player!'  
  
(Ok, I know in this chapter I'm using Yolei a lot, and I always use Kari and TK for obvious reasons, and I also know that this chapter really sucks but I don't want to copy anyone else's unique dares etc. Also I really should stop writing these authors notes, but you know.)  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
'Davis, Truth or Dare?'  
  
'Dare!'  
  
'Call TK his by his right name AND compliment him ( I kinda copied this from a few other fics).  
  
'But that's a crap dare!'  
  
'Just do it!'  
  
'Whatever.' He turned to face TK. 'TK I think you're a bloody brilliant basketball player! There! Happy now Ken?'  
  
'Very.'  
  
'Ok Kari, Truth or Dare?' 'Truth,' she said. If she chose dare, she would most likely have to kiss him or something like that.  
  
'How do you really feel about me?'  
  
'Well I really don't want to hurt your feelings Davis but.' she glanced at TK and remembered the advice that he had given her earlier, '.I honestly don't see you as more than a friend.'  
  
Davis looked hurt so she added ' not yet anyway, but for the moment just friends?'  
  
'Yeah. Whatever.'  
  
'Um, Tai.Truth or Dare?'  
  
'Dare! What else?'  
  
'Kiss Matt.'  
  
'WHAT?' the two boys yelled in unison. Sora and Mimi were rolling about the floor shaking with laughter, whilst the others were fighting to keep theirs back.  
  
'No way!'  
  
'I am not kissing my best friend!'  
  
'It'll have to be a forfeit then.'  
  
'Ok Ok!'  
  
He got up and started towards Matt, however the blond was slightly quicker and ran towards the door to the study.  
  
'Wait! I have to kiss you!' he sprinted after Matt while everyone else burst out in fresh peals of laughter.  
  
A few minutes later, when everyone had calmed down, it was Tai's turn to pick someone. He really wanted to get his sister (as did Matt) but that was one of the rules of the game, you can't pick the person who just picked you. Suddenly a grin, very much like Yolei's earlier, began to come upon his face.  
  
'Soooo.TK (you saw that one coming didn't you?). Truth or Dare?'  
  
'Um, dare.' The young blonde became very, very afraid.  
  
'Stay in a locked closet (cupboard, but closet sounds better in this case) with my sister 'till I say time's up.'  
  
'Tai I am not part of this dare!' she yelled, turning red.  
  
'Matt wasn't either but that didn't stop you, did it?'  
  
Matt grinned at the boy sitting opposite him. He knew that TK had special feelings for his best friend's sister.  
  
'Well what do you say, lil' bro?'  
  
'I am not your 'lil' bro anymore Matt.'  
  
'Then go ahead and prove it.'  
  
All the rest of the girls shared excited looks between them, this was what they had hoped would happen.  
  
'Fine!' he knew that he had been cornered. 'Come on, Kari.' He seized her hand and dragged her down the hallway, with Tai following gleefully at their heels.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Guess now would be a good time to start a new chapter wouldn't it?  
  
Bye bye!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


	4. The Closet

~Love, War and Truths~ - part 4  
  
The Closet  
  
Review, review, review!  
  
Beware: MAJOR TAKARI IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Emily: Hannah calm down  
  
Me: Why? I'm the one obsessed with Digimon here, I'm allowed to be  
spasticated.  
  
Claire: Whatever.  
  
Me: Since when did you appear?  
  
Charlie: She doesn't own Digimon : Digital Monsters though you'd think she  
did the way she goes on about it.  
  
Me: Shut up Charlie.  
  
Charlie: Why should I?  
  
Me: Because I can take you out of this fic if I want to.  
  
Charlie: Oh yeah? Well I know your secret.  
  
Me: Charlie!  
  
Emily: Oh quit it you two!  
  
Claire: On with the fic! (prises Charlie and Hannah apart)  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Tai stared carefully at the two people in front of him. In a way he was doing his sister a favour, I mean she was being locked in the closet with her crush for as long as he would be allowed to keep them in there.  
  
'Well get in you two!'  
  
Kari opened the creaking door slowly.  
  
'But there's too much stuff in there, we'll have to clear out some of it first.'  
  
'Well then you'll just have to get close together won't you?' he said, practically radiating happiness. Hey, he was doing her a big favour here.  
  
'But.it's dark in there!' she tried her last feeble attempt to get out of it.  
  
'Ah well. Guess TK will just have to hold your hand then, won't he?' with that he pushed the two furiously blushing young people into the cramped storage area and closed the door, turning the key noticeably loudly in the lock. 'Have fun!' he yelled through the door, before turning down the hall into the main room, taking the key with him.  
  
Inside.  
  
'Have fun!' they could hear Tai through the wooden door.  
  
TK thought about the situation carefully. He was stuck in a very small space with his best friend and crush for goodness knows how long. On one hand, he was overwhelmed at the fact that he was so close to her, but on the other hand, it was kind of a daunting feeling because of the same reason.  
  
Kari was thinking something along the same lines.  
  
'Erm, TK, can I somehow turn round, 'cause I can't really speak to you when I'm facing this way.'  
  
'Er, yeah, sure.' He tried to step back, and did so a few centimetres, until a big box dug into the small of his back.  
  
With relief he budged forwards when Kari had finally managed to turn around amid the various amount of storage packed into the tiny room.  
  
She looked up into his clear, sparkling azure eyes and smiled lightly.  
  
'I'm gonna kill our brothers after this.'  
  
'Yeah. I can't imagine you doing that though, maybe I should do it,' he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
'Hey, are you saying that I'm weak?' Kari replied, catching on.  
  
'No, your just too gentle to do anything like that, that's all,' this time he was serious.  
  
'You're always so sweet, TK. No wonder you have your own personal fan club.'  
  
Was she joking or being serious? He couldn't tell. But what if she had been serious? Maybe.no, she would never like him in that way. But the hope inside him reminded him that she never looked at Davis, Ken, Cody, or anyone else the way that she looks at him. Perhaps he should mention something about it, see how she reacts.that would be stupid. Though he had promised himself a few weeks back that he'd tell her his true feelings by the time his 14th birthday came. Did Tai know? Was that why he had made him do this dare? One thing was for sure though, if he was going to tell her soon then now was the best time and place that he could possibly do it. Also it was dark, so she couldn't see the blush rising on his face.  
  
'Um, Kari I have to like tell you something kinda important.'  
  
'What is it?' fear was rising in her voice, did he have a girlfriend?  
  
'Ok don't laugh, this is gonna sound really stupid to you and you'll think it's hilarious, in fact you probably won't want to be my friend after this, things will never be the same between us again but-  
  
'TK just shut up and tell me.'  
  
'O-Ok well.um, Kari.I think-no, I know that.um, I kinda like um, well.' he took a deep breath and sighed. This was it. 'Kari, I l-l-love you' he managed to gush suddenly. He hung his head shamefully, wondering who his new best friend would be.  
  
Kari stood there, totally shocked. She actually pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
TK started to talk to break the silence. 'Look, I'm sorry, really I am, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer and-' he was cut short in the most pleasant way possible.  
  
A few seconds later, she drew away from her so-called best friend slowly.  
  
TK's head was spinning. SHE JUST KISSED ME! SHE JUST KISSED ME!  
  
'I don't want to be your best friend anymore, TK. I want to be your girlfriend.' She had spoken the words that he had been longing to hear and she had been dreading to say, until now.  
  
This time it was TK who dived towards her (well last time she did it to him but you get the picture) mouth, and this time, it was a lot more passionate than the first.  
  
Back with the others (say quite a while has passed).  
  
'Don't you think we should let them out now?' asked Joe worriedly.  
  
'Yeah, perhaps you're right,' commented Tai, looking at his watch. 'I'll go and get them.'  
  
As he walked towards the closet, he couldn't hear anything. He was beginning to wonder whether this was a good or a bad thing.  
  
He turned the key in the lock and flung the door open. What he saw next almost made his eyes pop out of his head. His little sister and TK were making out (well that's what American's call it) right in front of him, and the worst part is that they hadn't noticed that he was there yet.  
  
Tai cleared his throat loudly. The pair in question leapt apart form each other straight away. Tai was looking at each of them slowly.  
  
He grabbed them by the arm, and, fuming, dragged them both down the hall and shoved them into the room.  
  
Kari and TK tried to act as though nothing had happened, which wasn't hard considering that Sora was in her underwear, Matt had a pink tube top on and Davis was doing the Hokie Pokie.  
  
They sat down, amused at the sight of Davis looking like a prat (as everyone does when they do that dance) and almost forgot about the situation in which Tai had found them in until they noticed him pulling Matt into the kitchen.  
  
The rest of game didn't really go anywhere after that, so somebody rang the 24 hour Pizza Paradise Takeaway (I made the name up, if there is such a thing then I don't own it) and they all shared several pizzas between them.  
  
Then they watched 'The Haunting' (during which Mimi spent a lot of time with her head buried in Matt's chest) and 'Johnny English'. Cody fell asleep near the end, which was the signal for everyone else to start turning in as well. The girls didn't even bother to go into Kari's room, no one bothered to get changed (except Sora and Matt, for obvious reasons). Matt had been studying his brother and Kari for a while since Tai had told him in the kitchen earlier. Let's just say he was quite amused.  
  
Everyone went to sleep and all was peaceful until Yolei woke up in the middle of the night and got up to have a drink of water. All was fine until she was making her way back, when she saw a shape twice as tall as a normal sleeping person. On closer examination, she could see that there was an ever so slight movement about it. After a few seconds, she saw that the crest-bearer of Hope was on top of her best friend, and they were kissing passionately at that.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' she screeched loudly, waking everybody else up. Unfortunately for Kari and TK, Izzy turned the light on before they could resume their places. Whilst Tai and Matt glared ferociously at each other then at their younger siblings, everyone began to have a strange feeling that they would be awake for some while yet, for among all the loud giggling, smirks, glares and worried faces, the DigiDestined knew that a new couple had been formed.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Ok I know that was a crappy ending but I reckon that that chapter was  
overall better than the last one.  
  
I wrote this whole thing on holiday! Plus the start of another fic! Go me!  
  
Review if you haven't already, as I've said before, if you do then I'll take a look at your fics! (I only read Digimon stuff, yes I know I'm weird,  
but that's me).  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
